L'École
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Seharusnya ia bangkit sebagaimana mestinya! —Kakei/Maki. For Yukari Hyuu-Kei.


_**L'École**_

**[** —kau tidak perlu menyesal. **]**

**E**yeshield 21 © **R.** **I**nagaki & **Y.** **M**urata

**H**urt/**C**omfort/**D**rama. **T**hird point of view. **AR**. **AT**. **S**hun **K**akei. **M**aki **S**hibuya.

.

A gift for Yukari Hyuu-Kei. Happy birthday!

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Ada seseorang di sana, di atap sekolah itu. SMU Kyoshin. (Bangunan itu begitu menjulang tinggi, seperti orang yang berdiri di sana.)

Ya, itu dia. Shun Kakei.

Arloji di tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tetapi ia belum mau beranjak. Wajahnya kusut, sama seperti rambut indigonya dan seragamnya dan pikirannya dan hatinya. Bibirnya tidak menyunggingkan senyum; memang dari dulu sudah begitu.

Ia begitu kacau. Sungguh.

Pada awalnya, ia sangat percaya diri. Kakei sangat yakin ia tengah berdiri di atas kemenangan. Kakei sudah memastikannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar.

(Karena di dunia ini yang tidak ada hanyalah kepastian.*)

Tinggi badan 202 cm miliknya itu sudah dikalahkan oleh orang yang tingginya 170 cm saja tidak. _Defense_ tertinggi di Jepang miliknya itu sudah dikalahkan oleh orang yang mempunyai _defense_ pendek.

Kakei tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya seorang yang punya pengalaman segudang bisa dikalahkan oleh orang yang minim pengalaman?

Apa ia kurang pengalaman? Apa ia kurang berlatih?

Atau apa? Apa yang kurang?

Kakei tidak tahu. Pengalamannya sudah segudang. Latihan saja setiap hari.

Apanya yang kurang?

Kakei berusaha memeras otaknya. Kakei sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya. Kakei bahkan rela melamun dan tidak memerhatikan pelajaran hanya untuk ini.

Hasilnya?

Jangan tanyakan. Nihil. Nol besar. Tidak ada yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kenyataan (karena setiap kali dia bertanya, mereka hanya mampu menjawab, "Ahaha, Kakei tidak kurang apa-apa, kok. Sungguh!").

Lalu Kakei memandang ke sana, ke bawah—di mana ada banyak bangunan yang lebih kecil atau pendek berdiri kokoh. Yayaya, Kyoshin memang tinggi, sekali lagi.

Kakei sadar, dengan menyesali semua ini pun, semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Sudah tidak ada kata-kata penyemangat untuk ke Christmas Bowl. Sudah tidak ada kemauan untuk membuat anggota yang sudah kelas tiga bangga karena bisa membawa piala sebagai tanda juara.

Andai saja ia bisa memutar lagi waktu—ya; andai saja.

.

"Ka—kei?"

Refleks Kakei menengok ke arah pintu, di mana asal suara tadi memanggilnya. Ada seorang perempuan berambut jingga berdiri di sana, masih memegang kenop pintu. Dia masih memakai seragam, padahal seharusnya beberapa jam lalu dia sudah pulang.

Maki Shibuya. Si Gadis itu.

Kakei sedikit terlonjak. "_Nani ka_?" tanyanya. Perempuan itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya seraya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha—" tawa Maki serasa tawar di telinga Kakei, "—kau masih memikirkan kejadian hari itu, 'kan?"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Kau bukan orang bodoh! Aku tahu kau mengerti tentang apa yang kutanyakan."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak mengerti pola pikiranku, Shibuya-_san_." Kakei memandang lagi bangunan lain, dan maju beberapa langkah serta menyentuh pagar dengan lengan panjangnya.

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang berniat memecah diam. Sunyi. Memang seperti ini lebih baik untuk berpikir tentang apa pun.

Ya, apa pun.

Maki mengerti. Maki pun dapat merasakan apa yang Kakei rasakan ketika kalah di lapangan. Kakei yang terus menunduk dan diam dan mengepalkan tangan hingga buku kukunya memutih itu bukan Kakei yang biasa—

—dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Aku mengerti—" Maki memberi sedikit jeda, lalu melanjutkan, "—tapi kau yang tidak mau berterus terang, Kakei."

Kakei tak bergeming. Ia masih memandang bangunan-bangunan itu; tidak berani menatap Si Gadis.

Manajer itu sangat—atau terlalu?—mengerti dirinya.

Hening, lagi. Sudah keberapa kali hening merajalela di sini?

Langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Meskipun begitu, salah satu dari mereka belum beranjak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Maki masih memandangi Kakei, dan Kakei masih memandangi bangunan-bangunan.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak serumit ini.

"Kakei, dengarkan aku! Lihat aku!"

Kakei tidak melirik sedikit pun dari ekor matanya. "Mau apa lagi, Shibuya-_san_? Aku sedang tidak mau berargumentasi," ujarnya tanpa menyadari Maki berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke arahnya.

"Kubilang; lihat dan dengarkan aku!"

Sekali tidak, ya tidak. Kakei sedang malas bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir. Ia terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Si Dewa Laut dikalahkan Si Setan.

Si Biru dikalahkan Si Merah.

Langkah Maki berhenti tepat di sampingnya, tapi Kakei tetap diam. Dia tidak menengok, atau pun melirik.

Semua ini terlalu rancu. Semua ini terlalu menyayat hatinya.

Seharusnya Kakei tidak begitu. Seharusnya ia bangkit sebagaimana mestinya!

"Kakei, kalau kau tidak menengok—" Maki berbicara, nadanya sungguh mengancam (dan ada sedikit parau di sana), "—aku akan terus berbicara sampai kau menengok dan mengerti! Sekali pun kau marah padaku, aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Kakei memutar bola matanya yang biru gelap itu. Kalau dibiarkan, semakin lama telinganya semakin rusak. Karena itu, ia melirik padanya. Pada Maki.

"Kau—!"

(Ia tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi ketika melihat sepasang bola mata seorang gadis yang basah.)

"Dengar, ya—" Maki tetap berteriak meski suaranya serak dan matanya basah, "—kau pikir, kalah itu akhir dari segalanya? Akhir dari hidupmu? Kalau kau berpikir begitu, seharusnya kau sudah mati!"

Kakei tidak berniat memotong. Hati gadis di depannya sedang kacau. Ia tahu itu, jadi ia tidak berniat memotong atau menghentikan perkataannya.

Maki menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tepat ke depan bola mata Kakei yang menyorot tajam. "Meskipun kau kalah, kau tetap bisa menimba pengalaman dari sana! Tidak selamanya seorang pemain menang! Yang namanya kalah bisa terjadi pada siapa pun, termasuk **kau** juga aku, atau bahkan anggota _Kyoshin Poseidon_ lainnya! TIDAK SELAMANYA MANUSIA—TERMASUK **KAU**—SELALU MENANG, KAKEI!"

Setelah itu, Maki berhenti bersuara. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bicara banyak tanpa bernapas lama.

Tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih lega. Apa yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatinya sudah keluar.

"Shibuya-_san_, mengapa kau bicara sebanyak ini hanya untukku?"

"Che—" Maki tersenyum sinis, kemudian menghapus air matanya, "—sudah tugasku sebagai seorang manajer untuk menyadarkan pemain."

(Tapi, Kakei tahu, Maki bicara banyak bukan karena itu. Kalau ia bicara sebagai seorang manajer, ia tidak akan sampai kepayahan seperti ini.

Lalu, kenapa? Kakei tidak tahu jawabannya.)

"Ya, sudahlah."

"Aku memang sudah selesai bicara, Kakei. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Tentu saja. Ternyata manajer sepertimu bisa diandalkan."

"Hahaha, i—" seketika mata Maki melotot, "—APA KATAMU?"

Kakei merapikan seragamnya, lalu melewati Maki, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia ingin pulang. "Kubilang, kau bisa diandalkan! _Arigatou_!" ujarnya setengah berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh padanya.

Lalu pintu itu tertutup. Maki hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kakei."

.

—**the end**.

.

WOTDEHEL? =))

ini fic gajelas banget orz.

apa ini masih in-chara, ya? kalo kakei 'kan karakternya kalem, serius. kalo maki (setau saya) rada tsundere. -_-

ini timeline-nya pas kyoshin udah kalah dari deimon, ya. :DD

buat yuka: happy birthday, yukaaa! maaf ini fic gajelas bangeeeeeet orz. ini kado abal bangeeeet ah. maaf gabisa ngasih yang terbaik. saya abal banget aaaaah. Dx

awalnya nih fic buat ultah kakei, tapi waktu itu saya lagi persiapan UKK dan fic-nya belum complete. jadinya, ya... ini.

review/concrit? :)


End file.
